Outtakes from The Home Guard
by Manuel the Wonder Llama
Summary: These are various and sundry additions and outtakes from my other work, "The Home Guard." These may or may not be part of the actual story, but all will be better understood if you read the other first. Warning: Mature content ahead.
1. Cotillion After Party

**A/N: First of all, I cannot believe I actually wrote this. It felt weird, but it is written for and dedicated to GingerWombatKat as a special birthday present. I want to thank her for always recommending "The Home Guard" with each update. This outtake picks up where "The Home Guard, Chapter 8: Cotillion" leaves off. I appreciate the extra beta work of Wuogkat and MaleficentKnits. They are wonderful to help me with everything that I do. As you might expect, Jasper Whitlock is intellectual property of S. Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Everything else here belongs to me. **

* * *

><p>Jasper made his way down the hall and up the stairs without any further delay. He paused, realizing that it was unlikely that anyone would have lit the candles in his room since he was retiring before the end of the dance. He stopped and took a candle so that he could light one in his room, but was shocked to find that his room was already lit.<p>

However, to his even greater surprise, someone was in his room.

"Now Major Whitlock… I wondered how long it would for you to find me," Kaywinnet said with a smile.

Kaywinnet was seated at the foot of the bed and stood after Jasper had closed the door.

"Miss Fields, I am terribly sorry to have intruded," Jasper began, but she cut him off.

"Now there's no need to be so formal, Jasper," Kaywinnet said stepping closer to him. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been staring at me," she said sweetly.

"I had hoped not to be so obvious, but apparently I was not successful." Jasper had not been with a woman for a while and was self-conscious as to how he might perform.

"And what about me? Was I not clear enough?" Kaywinnet said as she finally stepped up to him and placed a finger on the breast of Jasper's coat and slowly traced her way down the buttons as if playing connect-the-dots.

Jasper felt more than a little uncomfortable and took a step back, only to back into the door. She matched his step and inched in even closer.

"If you really want me to leave, I will," she said coyly.

"Miss Fields, I hate to take advantage of you or your family's overwhelming hospitality," Jasper said, unconvincingly.

"Well damn, that's precisely what I was hoping for," she said right before leaning in and kissing him forcefully.

Jasper was shocked but he could not deny he wanted this happen. He kissed her back, passionately, when she suddenly pulled away from him.

"It is much easier to get out of this dress than into it," She said as she turned around. "Care to help?" she added sweetly.

Jasper took her by the shoulders and pulled her back in close to him. He leaned down kissed her shoulder as traced his hands across her back and to the laces on the back of her gown. He moved his lips slowly up to her neck as he loosened her dress. Jasper kissed his way up to her ear while caressing her firmly, but gently, as he moved his hands back to her sides. He bit her ear and Kaywinnet let out a passionate moan.

Jasper suddenly pulled firmly on her dress from the sides and it fell loosely to the floor, leaving Kaywinnet with little more than her corset. He pushed her over to the bed, where she grabbed onto the bedpost for support. Jasper's force and control were intoxicating. She felt herself getting wet; wanting him.

Jasper again pressed himself against her, wrapping his arms around her; his hands moved expertly over her breasts. She could feel his cock as he pulled her harder against him. Kaywinnet wanted him, and did not want to wait anymore.

"Please," she moaned.

A willing and wanting Jasper untied her corset at the top and pulled with all his might. It loosened a little. He tugged and it loosened a little. He pulled a third time, and ripped part of the corset, while also pulling the laces out with such force that they whipped Kaywinnet's back.

"Oh god," she breathed. His surprising and violent destruction of her corset turned her on even more.

Jasper flung the worthless piece of lingerie across the room, grabbed her and turned Kaywinnet around to face him. He pulled her in close as if to kiss her again, but he breathed heavily into her ear before pushing down on her shoulders. Kaywinnet was drunk with passion. She loved Jasper's silence but even more she was turned on by his strength, and willingly fell to her knees.

Jasper started unbuttoning his uniform's coat as she did the same with his pants. Kaywinnet couldn't help but feel his rock hard cock and was so intent on massaging it that it was amazing she hadn't managed to open his pants before he got his coat off. Jasper dropped his suspenders to his side, and dropped his pants revealing his impressive dick.

Kaywinnet knelt in front of Jasper, wanting to feel his cock inside her. But she stayed there as if waiting for instructions. She couldn't wait.

"Kiss me," Jasper ordered.

Kaywinnet realized her mouth was as wet as her pussy as she took as much of his dick as she could fit into her mouth, and she could barely touch her fingers around his cock. She started stroking his shaft with one hand as she sucked. Jasper was in total ecstasy as she did this. At first he didn't notice, but she had started massaging his balls with her other hand.

Eager to get fucked by this massive dick, Kaywinnet got more aggressive with her anticipation. She started pulling back harder with each stoke of her hand, and Jasper moaned with approval each time. Then, knowing how sensitive this was for him, on each backstroke, right as he moaned, she sucked while pulling her head back, scraping her teeth across his head. Jasper started thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth in rhythm with her blowjob, and felt himself closer to climax after only a few thrusts.

He wasn't going to let it finish this quickly. Jasper pulled himself out of her mouth, took Kaywinnet's hand, and helped her up to her feet. He pulled her in for another deep kiss. As their tongues worked magic in their mouths, Jasper reached down grappling Kaywinnet's thighs just below her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started rubbing herself against his dick.

He moved her around the bed's post and tossed her on the bed. This time Jasper got on his knees, and crept up to her. He worked his fingers under the edge of her bloomers and slowly pulled them down. As he did so, Jasper traced a finger down the length of her leg, tickling her skin slightly, teasing her, as he finished undressing her. He tossed the garment aside and turned his full attention to her. Jasper kissed her inner thigh, just above her knee, and worked his way up. She shuddered with excitement as he finally eased his tongue between her lips and started licking her pussy. Jasper teased her with his tongue, never quite penetrating her, but continued lapping up her juices.

He did this until she started moaning her approval, then he brought his tongue up to her clit where he finally got aggressive with her. His tongue flicked back and forth over her love button gently adding more pressure. She arched her back without realizing it and Jasper knew that she was getting close. Still licking her clit, Jasper placed his right hand on her thigh and traced his fingertips up till they were at Kaywinnet's pussy. She was so wet Jasper easily slid two fingers into her. She moaned her approval as he started thrusting his finger in and out of her.

After a minute of finger fucking, Jasper reached his finger up inside her and massaged her g spot with each stroke. As he did this, he stopped licking her clit, pursed his lips around it, and started sucking on it. He timed it so that each suck put pressure at the same time his finger stoked her sweet spot. Jasper could feel her pussy start to constrict and started doing both more vigorously. Kaywinnet grunted as she came. The euphoria pulsed through her and Jasper eased off as she rode the waves of this orgasm.

"That felt good. You look so beautiful coming," Jasper whispered. "Now it's my turn."

He stood up and moved up onto the bed. Kaywinnet moved herself to the center to make room. Jasper climbed on top of her. He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the bed, and she spread her legs for him. Jasper lined up his dick and slid it slowly into her waiting pussy. Then he began fucking her harder and harder.

Jasper was big and he loved how tight she was. Kaywinnet almost came a second time just from him entering her; it was as though God had made him just for her. She was turned on even more being pinned to the bed. Within moments he was pounding her with damn near all he could, and she quickly came again.

Jasper's control in the bedroom was mesmerizing. It wasn't just physical, though. He didn't need words to let her know what he wanted. Kaywinnet could tell what he wanted almost as soon as he thought it, just by looking in his eyes. She started thrusting her hips, riding into each of his strokes. She practically screamed as she came for a third time.

Frustrated that he hadn't come yet, Jasper stopped as her orgasm subsided. He pulled his cock out; it was dripping wet with her juices. Kaywinnet, was still pinned to the bed, but knew what he was about to do. Jasper pulled her up, keeping a firm grip on her wrists, and flipped her over.

She had only ever been fucked in one position. Now, face down, Kaywinnet couldn't see Jasper anymore and for the first time she did not know what he was going to do.

Jasper finally released a wrist and brought his hand down and started massaging her pussy. Kaywinnet loved this feeling. He was so gentle, but she still knew that he was going to pound her again. His fingers went from massaging to another finger fucking. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers out and slid his dick in.

Taking her from behind changed the sensation for both of them. The new angle allowed him to hit her sweet spot with each thrust while he had more pressure on his cock, making her feel even tighter for him. It did not take long for him to finally come. Kaywinnet wimpered as she couldn't help but orgasm yet again when she felt his dick spasm inside her.

Jasper slowed his effort as she rode the final waves of this last orgasm. When he felt her finally relax, Jasper pulled himself out. Still lying on top of her limp body, Jasper softly kissed her shoulders and neck.

She never said a word, but he continued this until he heard Kaywinnet's heavy breathing eventually return to normal. Jasper slid off of her back and laid next to her, their naked bodies still touching in an half embrace. She turned her head to look at him with a smile on her face.

Jasper woke alone the next morning; he was still naked on top of his bed. He got up, only to find that all evidence of Kaywinnet's visit had been erased. In fact, his lack of clothes was the only thing that seemed out of place. Not only had Kaywinnet dressed herself again before leaving, she had taken the time to fold his uniform and had placed it carefully on the bed right next to his bare body.

He dressed himself, tidied the room, and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast and bid his farewell to the Fields family. As he arrived downstairs, he saw Kaywinnet and her younger sister Caroline talking in the drawing room. Jasper made his way in, looking as casual as he could.

"Good morning ladies," he said slightly nervously.

"Good morning, major," they said, almost in unison.

"Major Whitlock," Caroline added. "I came to wake you this morning, but you were sleeping so soundly, I could not bring myself to rouse you."

Jasper was hit with such shock, he felt as though he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of folding your uniform for you," she said with a smile.


	2. Jasper's Letter

**A/N: This outtake comes with "The Home Guard, Chapter 17: Two Letters." This is the text of the letter from Jasper's mother. I think it gives a little more insight into Jasper's family. It's a little sad that we never learn about them. I appreciate the extra beta work of Wuogkat. She is wonderfully awesome like that! As you might expect, Jasper Whitlock is intellectual property of S. Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Everything else here belongs to me. **

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest son J,<em>

_I was thrilled more than you know to receive your letter. We feared the worst after hearing about the Events at Shiloh. I knew in my heart that you were safe. I listened for News from any place I could to learn about you. But there was nothing in any newspaper or rumor. I felt better knowing and trusting that old phrase, no news is good news. _

_Your father has chided me for shedding tears learning of your safe return. I feel no shame, and pine for the day I can wet your cheeks with my tears when you finally come home. If there is any way possible you may return, please do so! You left way too young and should never have signed up. _

_Your brother Gabriel still looks up to you and longs to follow in your footsteps. He thinks that you are a hero. He longs for each letter you send and hangs onto each word. He has read your last letter more times than I can count. _

_Please do me the favor of writing to him. Ask him, tell him not to join up and leave home. I do not know what I would do if I lost you, but to lose you both would be more than I could bear. Please, do this for me. Regardless of what he says, he cannot work the farm by himself. _

_I beg you to forget those things that your father said. He will not admit it, but I know that he is sorry for what happened before you left. But knowing that Gabriel wants to join the Cause as well, your father is putting similar pressure on him._

_I am sorry to prattle on about things here at home. Your letter made me happier than you may imagine. Please know that I love you and I pray for you each night. May God continue to watch over you my precious son. _

_-Your Loving Mother  
><em>


	3. Jasper's Dream

**A/N: I have to admit; writing a dream sequence is much harder than it seems. This is Jasper's dream that keeps waking him up in Chapter 22 of The Home Guard. These details are not pertinent to my story, and I think this is non-canonical to my fic. I offer this as penance to one of my loyal readers for not updating before her birthday. Now for the legal stuff... Jasper Whitlock belongs to S. Mayer; no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just trying to create an interesting story.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Jaspers Dream:_

The day was clear and hot. The sun seared from above, but there was an occasional breeze that was cooling.

Jasper was looked around and saw that he was on the family's farm… but it wasn't HIS family's farm. He didn't recognize this as the place he grew up, but his whole family was there. Dad was in a row of cotton to his left and his brother, Jed, was working the row to his right.

His mom was hanging clothes on the line; her large washpot was hanging over a fire. His little sister, only 3 years old, was playing with two cornhusk dolls her dad had made for her. They were ragged since mid-winter, but it was all they could afford.

_This isn't right_, Jasper thought to himself. _We were never this poor._

"Damn it!" his brother shouted.

"You will NOT use that language," his father reprimanded without pause or question.

Jasper turned to see what the shouting was about. His brother had cut his hand on a sharp cotton boll. The deep red blood was streaming steadily down his hand, and a single drop fell slowly until it landed in Jed's bag. The color of red lighted as it soaked into the cotton fibers. Jasper found this observation to be strangely compelling and beautiful, but Jed's whimpers brought him back into the moment.

"It's okay, Jed," Jasper consoled. "Not to worry, bud. The pain will be gone soon enough."

In spite of his words, Jed was not going to be comforted. He sat down on the ground and began crying over the incident. Their father began yelling at him for not being a man and for staining some of the cotton.

Jasper was desperate to comfort his brother. He tried everything; silly faces, jokes, and teasing. He could not understand what was going on. He had always been able to comfort Jed. He had always been able to manipulate his brother's emotions, this was the first time that Jasper was powerless, and this made him feel even worse.

"Look, Jed," Jasper said, desperate to get his brother's attention, "I'll show you it's all okay." Jasper then shoved his hand down perfectly against a sharp boll on a plant next to him. Now a small gash started oozing a deep red from his hand as well. "See Jed?" he asked excitedly. It's okay. There's no need to cry."

Now their father was yelling at both of them, but Jasper couldn't hear anything he was saying. He was staring at his hand. The wound on his hand had gone from being a simple cut to being a temptation. Jasper now had an inexplicable urge to taste it. Everything else around him was superfluous to this need. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and tasted the sweet warmth of his own blood. It satisfied and excited him.

"Jed!" Jasper shouted. "Taste it! It's wonderful!"

But when Jasper looked up, Jed was gone. So were his family and the cotton field.

Jasper looked around at the overall blankness of his surroundings. Everything was gone except for the sun. He looked up at it briefly and soaked it in. The sun's rays warmed his skin like the blood had done for his insides.

He looked away and found himself plunged into darkness. He groped around desperate to find some sense he could use to discover his whereabouts. There was no sound, but he felt himself bouncing. There was a dim light, but it grew brighter as Jasper's eyes adjusted to the dark. He realized it was the full moon shining down. He strained his eyes looking around, trying to make sense of the change.

He was sitting on a horse. He didn't recognize the beast, but it was trotting on a path next to a stream. It was most odd because the horse should be making noise, but it wasn't. Each footfall on the dirt path was met with complete silence.

"This is most unusual," Jasper said to no one. He leaned forward and patted the horse on the side of his neck. "What's your name boy?"

"Don't be silly. Horses can't talk," said a voice from nowhere, but from everywhere.

Jasper looked around, but couldn't find the source of the comment.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"You are there," said the voice again. He could tell it was a woman's voice. "Yes, you are definitely there. I am here."

"Fine," Jasper said, quickly getting nervous, "who is here?"

"We are," she said calmly.

"What is your name?" He said with great frustration.

"Not nearly as important as what I am," she said with a frightening sweetness.

"Do not play games with me, woman," Jasper threatened. "I do not like to threaten a woman, but consider yourself warned."

"Or what?" She asked with that same sweetness that dripped with a threat of its own.

"Show yourself!" Jasper demanded.

Silence.

Jasper looked around desperately seeking the body associated with the voice, but it did not appear.

"Where have you gone?"

"Nowhere," she said.

"Why did you not respond?"

"You said nothing worth responding to."

"Do NOT tempt me!" he yelled in great frustration and fear. "Show yourself!"

"Fine," said the voice.

Jasper listened for footsteps, but heard none. He looked for movement in the full moon's light, but there was none. She was obviously toying with him.

Then, as he opened his mouth to shout, he heard the voice right next to him.

"Here I am," she said standing within arm's length of him.

Jasper was so startled he jumped back, and at the same moment the horse bucked up and away from the woman. Jasper was out of the saddle and was going to hit the ground…

But the ground never came.

Jasper was somehow falling but never landing. Only, the feeling was worse than that. He _should _be falling, but there was no wind… no movement. Jasper was somehow suspended in midair; falling, but NOT falling.

This sensation frightened him more than he could have imagined. He had lost all control of his world and his senses. There was nothing he do to change this feeling. Jasper could not swim in the air, nor could he shift himself. The moon was still there, he could see it. The stream was still there, he could hear it. What about the horse? There was no evidence of the beast.

_Beast? What about that woman? _Jasper thought, _Is she still here? Is she like me?_

"Of course I am still here," she said. "I have always been here. It is you who is new here."

"What is happening? What kind of witchcraft is this?"

"I am no witch," she said.

"Stop it… please! Release me from this… whatever this is," Jasper begged for what may have been the first time in his life.

"You entertain me," she said with a slight laugh. "I shall not release you, but I will set you free."

Then, it was as if reality came back all at once. Jasper hit the ground, hard. Very hard. But oddly, he barely felt it. He looked at his arms and saw horrible lacerations. His clothes were shredded and torn in various places from the fall. He was amazed that he was not in more pain than he was and could not explain it. Jasper was not comforted, though… far from it. He was frightened because in spite of the cuts, in spite of the damage, he was not bleeding. There was no blood anywhere on him. He needed to inspect further, and sat up…

Jasper wakened with a start. For the third night in a row, a dream had shaken him awake. The problem was that he could not remember what it was about…


	4. Renshaw's Report

Reading the reports from US Commander Renshaw and CS Colonel Cook, there are some significant differences in the details (who fired first, culpability, whether or not here was a Yellow Fever outbreak, etc.), but they agree on the big details. The following text comes directly from the report written by Commodore W. B. Renshaw, and submitted to Admiral D. G. Farragut. It was written on 05-Oct-1862. The full report is more than 6 pages in length. Below are selected excerpts. It is found in The Official Records of the Union and Confederate Navies in the War of the Rebellion. Series 1, Volume 19. Pages 255-260.

* * *

><p>…<em>Their boat turned round on perceiving [the flag of truce] and came alongside, containing a major and a captain of the Confederate Army, who informed me they had been sent by Colonel Cook, the commanding officer on shore, in compliance with my request to receive any message I might have to deliver. I told them I demanded the unconditional surrender of the city, hoping by so doing the military would quickly evacuate and leave the civil authorities o settle the terms, the possibility of their making any defense seeming to me so ridiculous that it did not enter into my calculations to take a different view of the matter. The result proved that my reasoning was erroneous, for in a short time these officers returned with a message from Colonel Cook positively refusing to accede to my terms, adding that upon me rested the responsibility of destroying the town and endangering the lives of women, children, and aliens. I at once saw that my first impressions of their wish to provoke an assault to embroil us with the foreign consuls were correct. Still, for a time I was disposed to take the consequences and make the attack immediately. Captain Guest, who, as well as Captains Wainwright and Law, were with me, made some pertinent remarks to the same effect, at the same time getting up, proposed to get underway and tow the mortar steamer into position, to which I assented. Here let me state that in my first interview with these gentlemen, after I had made known my terms, they informed me that the yellow fever prevailed on the shore, which information strongly influenced my desire to moderate my first demands, that I might have the option at the end of the truce to take possession of the city, or that the reverse should the report of fever existing be confirmed. After further conversation on my part, endeavoring to prove that the onus of firing into the city would rest with them and not with me, and they using arguments to confute my position, the major remarked that if I would suspend hostilities until he could see his commanding officer, that he (the major) would take it upon himself to do so on their part, at the same time requesting to know how long a time I would give them to get the women, children, and aliens out of the place. I replied by telling him that before I could think of specifying any time for a truce existing that there must be an explicit understanding that they were not to increase the defenses of the city, and that everything was to remain as it was at the time. He replied certainly that that was nothing more than I had the right to demand, and again asked how many days I would give them. Several periods of time were discussed, until we fixed upon four days as the time the truce should continue, the same [that] Captain Eagle had granted them on the occasion of his threatened bombardment. <em>

_With these preliminaries he departed, and shortly returned with the unqualified approval of the commanding officer of what had been proposed, with the addition that I was not to move my troops farther toward the city, and he was not to allow his troops to come below it. _

_And now, sir, I must relate the circumstances which led to a controversy ending in my allowing them to retain and carry off four we were entitled to and might possibly have been saved had we written out in our agreement, an omission caused by my strong desire to do nothing that could lead to a correspondence, deeming the presence of the commanders of the steamers a sufficient guard against misunderstandings... _


End file.
